


The benefits of loving a powerful demigod

by memehereagain



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean Friendship, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Life, Self-Indulgent, Silly, just girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memehereagain/pseuds/memehereagain
Summary: Percy enlists Piper's help to try to teach Annabeth how to cook and when you get Annabeth and Piper in a kitchen... well you're in for a good time.OR:Raunchy conversation between good friends.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	The benefits of loving a powerful demigod

It was 11:30 on a Saturday morning and Percy had Annabeth pinned lightly against the island counter, covering her neck and her ears and her jaw and really any place he could reach in a relentless barrage of kisses. He kissed her soft, whispering something sweet against her cheek that made her blush and stroke his jaw fondly. He kissed her firm and quick, and her hands drifted to his head to twist her fingers in his hair. And he also kissed her with slow warmth, mouthing and nuzzling below her ear before he held her to him in a snug embrace, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her face pressed into the broad expanse of his upper chest. 

She inhaled, then exhaled deeply, grounded in the abject pleasure she derives from a Percy hug. There’s just something about it, a warmth that she feels down her spine, that sends nerves dancing through her limbs, but also quiets the frantic activity of her mind, a soothing balm that leaves her with this drowsy, tender feeling that she only gets in moments like these. It’s unique to him. To them. 

“I really like mornings with you,” Annabeth mumbled in vicinity of his left nipple. Her hold around his waist loosened and then her hands slid under his shirt to caress the warm skin of his back. In response he tried to nudge his hips in closer to her, only to be limited by her growing belly. 

“Oops,” Annabeth breathed. She raised her head to smile at him and he couldn’t help but grin back. “Baby’s in the way.” 

“I’m crazy good at improvising.” She half heartedly protested when he lifted her onto the countertop. His lips sealed over hers, their mouths opened up to each other, and she sighed, a little intoxicated by the taste of him. They kissed like they used to when they were teens; earnest and hurried, trying to make the most of the moment before a parent or a roommate walked in. Her legs wrapped around his hips and his hand, the one that wasn’t in her hair holding her head and guiding it where he wanted it, slid up her thigh until it was just under her loose sleep shorts. 

Footsteps on the wood floor announced Piper’s return from the bathroom. “Come on, Jackson. You’re supposed to be at the grocery store.” 

Annabeth tried pushing him away at the sound of Piper’s reentry into the kitchen, but he fought her playfully, caging her to him and resuming his earlier barrage of kisses all over her face. 

She managed to free an arm and shove his laughing face away at an odd angle, and when Percy relented she wriggled out of his embrace and off the countertop to stand next to him and respond to her best friend.

“He _is_ supposed to be at the grocery store-“ 

“I was indulging the pregnant lady who didn’t get any this morning before her friend arrived.” 

“Oo-ho-ho, indulging me? Is that what that was?” She pushed away from the counter, giving his firm ass two sharp swats (he said something under his breath and rubbed his stinging cheek), before turning to the stove to gingerly inspect the chicken thighs currently sizzling in the sauce pan. 

Percy’s eyes left his wife to focus on Piper who now leaned against the counter opposite him. They squared off silently for a bit, narrowed eyes and pinched mouths before Percy aggressively whispered, “Who invited you here anyways?” 

“You did kelp head. You said, please help my wife learn to cook. She doesn’t listen to me. More lives are at stake now than ever before.” This was her reply, also whispered.

“I feel like I should flip the chicken now.” 

Piper’s eyes widened in Percy’s direction, he just shook his head in defeat, before she called out, “No you shouldn’t Annabeth, unless you want uncooked chicken in your spinach alfredo.” 

“No, com’mere and look. What if this side burns?” 

Piper rolled her eyes and moved to join Annabeth at the stove. “It won’t, I promise, we put it on the stove right before I went to the bathroom- Percy, the grocery store. Pleeeaase.” 

“What did you need me to get?” 

“Heavy whipping cream. That’s it.” 

Percy was moving to the refrigerator to see if they already had some. 

“Look, we have some right here-“

“That’s expired, Percy, are you kidding me? Just go.” 

“Okay, okay.” He shut the fridge, hands raised in surrender, then moved to grab his keys from the entryway and throw on some shoes. Back into the kitchen he strolled, pulling Annabeth slightly away to from the stove and turning her to face him with his hands on her hips. 

“Please don’t set anything ablaze.” 

“Percy-“ 

“I’m serious, you know where the extinguisher is after last time.” 

“Last time wasn’t me. It was the stove. The gas was leaking...” 

Piper watched their sickly sweet back and forth for a bit with a certain tightness in her gut, catching Percy’s hand tenderly palming Annabeth’s four months pregnant stomach, then turning away when things got a bit X-rated as Percy, ass man that he is, slid his hands up the backs of her shorts. 

Annabeth pushed him out the door, and after she heard it shut, Piper glanced back at Annabeth to see her leaning against the island counter, chewing her lower lip with weird expression on her face. 

“What? Spit it out Chase.” 

“I’m sorry. For all of that-“ 

“What are you apologizing for? You guys are always like that. It’s mostly endearing.” 

Annabeth leaned forward on her elbows, stretching her back. “Piper. You and Jason broke up like a month ago. Or ended you FWB/situationship thing for real this time. And you still haven’t talked to me about it, which is fine, whenever you’re ready, but I can tell somethings been bothering you and I don’t want to make things worse, but-“

“Oh no no no, I already did the ‘jealous of the fairytale magic that is percabeth but trying to deny it’ thing years ago, and I won’t do it again. I’m honestly very fine. It’s been over between Jason and me for a long time, way before we officially ended it and you know that." She waved her hand dismissively and lowered the burner. "You two are unicorns, and I’d hate you if I didn’t love you both so much.” 

“Ok then what is it- and don’t deny that there was something, I saw that look in you eyes.”

Piper rolled said eyes and ignored her question, instead gathering ingredients for the alfredo sauce. 

Annabeth signed and moved on, obediently washing the measuring cups when Piper asked. She turned from the sink, drying her hands on the towel, jumping slightly at Piper who had abandoned the stove and was now leaning on her elbows against the center island, staring at her intently. 

She slowly finished drying her hands, waiting for Piper to get whatever she had to say off her chest. 

“I miss it.” 

Annabeth folded the hand towel and set it on the rack, still watching Piper, a bit warily now. “You miss what?” Annabeth asked. “Your relationship? Jason? 

“No. The _sex_ , Annabeth. I miss the sex.” 

“Okaaay,” Annabeth said slowly, turning to grab the measuring cups and setting them on the island. 

“Listen to me Annabeth. You and I both know that you two aren’t nearly as slick as you’d like to think you are. You have a lot of sex. Good, dirty sex. Marathon sex. You would probably be having some hot, horny second trimester sex this morning if I hadn’t come over. 

“We would probably be having some hot, horny second trimester sex right now if you hadn’t come over,” Annabeth admitted, grinning shamelessly.

“And this is my point!” Piper leaned over the counter and grabbed her arm. 

“Ok, so let’s find you a man. Or a women. Or a mix of both. To meet your sexual needs. To give you all the marathon sex you dream about and more.” 

“This is again my point. The marathon sex, the recovery time, _the long shlong_." She waved her hands in front of her face in very sad, dramatic, Italian mob boss gesture. "It isn’t the standard my friend. Come here, help me flip the chicken.” 

Annabeth maneuvered around the counter and joined Piper at the stove where she tried to show her how to use the tongs to flip the chicken without burning herself or making a mess. And she continued on with her passionate tirade. 

“You’re fucking a child of the Big Three. Annabeth. The Son of Poseidon, descendant of the Earthshaker. I spent about ten years almost exclusively having sex with a guy whose dad is freaking Zeus, ruler of Olympus, King of the Gods. Spread them out on the pan Annabeth. That helps them cook evenly.” 

They finished turning over the chicken and Piper brought Annabeth to sit with her at the kitchen table. They faced each other, knees brushing and she clutched Annabeth’s arm in one of her hands, leaning towards her earnestly. 

“I'm being serious. I can’t be ruined for other partners Annabeth. This can’t be my reality.” 

“And it won’t be, Piper.” Annabeth touched her knee with her free hand. “You are fucking sexy and confident and sharp as a demon-slaying blade and master of your own body. And there are people out there who can meet you exactly where you’re at. Look at Gwen. She’s been having sex with the same two people for a year or so and she’s probably the most sexually satisfied woman I know.” 

“It’s more than that though!” Piper exclaimed. “It can’t just be anbody. It’s,” she trailed off, struggling to find the words. “Ok. Men think it’s the eighth wonder of the world when they come, right?” 

Annabeth nodded slowly. 

“And they’re like, ‘Oh yeah fuck, I’m coming so hard, yeah’ all this hype and lead up and then... just driblets. Like a leaky faucet. They’re about to ‘come all over you’ and it’s three seconds of leaky faucet, _plink plink_ , on your stomach. 

Annabeth was laughing now, pulling her arm from Piper’s grasp to hold her belly while she doubled over. 

“You’re being mean Piper,” she said between gasps for breath. “So mean.” 

“No, I’m being honest, sweetheart. And you’ll never really understand because you’ll have Percy hosing you down with come till you’re old and gray.” 

Annabeth stood up, still laughing, and asked, “Can we measure out the stuff we need for the sauce? So we can just put everything together when Percy gets back?” 

“Yeah, sure.” She stood up and resumed the gathering of ingredients. 

“I just want dirty, athletic, otherworldly, demigod sex. It’s what I deserve.” 

“It is what you deserve. We are going to make that happen for you. I swear on it.” 

Piper mused. “We should figure out which gods or goddesses are most likely to produce the most sexually talented offspring. Make a flowchart and everything.” 

Annabeth brightened at the mention of a flowchart. “Maybe children of minor gods? Like Eros?”

“Oh, for sure,” Piper answered, pouring chicken broth into a measuring cup. "Definitely children of Athena. Not to be weird, but I feel like y'all have gotten head down to a science."

“Or a son of Ares!” 

“Oh fuck yeah, that’s the kind of toxic masculinity that’ll fire off in your cooch like a high pressure hose- Annabeth this isn’t nearly enough parmesan are you kidding me!”

* * *

The evening ended with the three of them on the couch, watching a cheesy movie, Piper and Percy tossing grapes for the other to catch in their mouth (a comical endeavor given Piper had consumed a bottle of Malibu), and Annabeth ripping into every plot hole in the film. Towards the end of the movie, as they watched Matthew McConaughey and Kate Hudson strip down for shower sex, a half-asleep Piper, who was drunk on a scale from sober to tipsy, leaned across Annabeth to tap Percy’s arm. Annabeth backed awkwardly into the cushions to make space for her.

He turned his head and she stretched herself further, partially in Annabeth’s lap, grabbing his face in her hands, and whispered in what might have been the loudest whisper ever, “Listen Percy... Perseus. Perseus Jackson.” She patted his cheek fondly. “She appreciates you. I- we appreciate you. For your service. Not everyone can do it.” She was still patting his cheek. “It’s good work, you’re doing good... important work. And I know I’ve never seen your-“ 

“Alright Pipes, I’m putting you to bed now,” Annabeth interrupted, standing with minimal struggle and pulling Piper up with her. Percy made a move to get up and help, but Annabeth shook her head, said "I got her," and guided her tipsy friend to the spare bedroom. 

She came back and turned off the lights before rejoining him on the couch a few minutes later. Now that it was just the two of them, she laid out, her head resting on the arm of the couch, one leg bent towards her, and the other leg stretched out in his lap. He used that leg to tug her closer to him and she huffed as she slid from the armrest.

“Something happened, huh? You almost burned the place down when I left, didn’t you?” 

“What are you talking about? No, not at all.” Displace from the armrest, she propped herself up on bent elbows to return his gaze with a raised brow. 

“Well, then what was Piper’s sudden appreciation for firefighters all about?” 

Annabeth was puzzled for a split second and then tipped her head back as breathless sounds of amusement escaped her. “Oh. Ehem. No, that wasn’t the good work she was referring to.” She shook her head, biting her lip to quiet her laughter and to stop from saying more.

His own head tilted, a confused look drawing his eyebrows together. 

“Don’t even worry about it.” She pointed the foot he was loosely holding, a silent plea for a foot massage. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, then turned his focus back to the movie, settling his hands on the foot in his lap and kneading her high arch with his thumbs. Annabeth remained propped up and just studied his profile; his overgrown hair in wavy clumps against his forehead, the slightly crooked, sunburnt nose, the growing beard that she forbid him from shaving completely. And his hands... his wonderful, big hands that were working her foot so well... that unerringly found every point of pressure and massaged it out with... delicious firmness... toe-curling firmness... 

She nudged his hands off her foot and prodded his inner thigh. “Leave this alone. Come have hot, horny second-trimester sex with me.” 

Percy whipped his head to face her and blinked. 

“Oh. Yes.” Percy jumped to his feet as soon as her words processed. “Let’s do that. Let’s absolutely do that. Come on, up you go.” He hauled her to hers and immediately started tugging her in the direction of their bedroom. 

She stumbled after him, whispering his name and trying to laugh quietly as to avoid waking Piper. He slowed down at the bedroom door, turning around and holding a finger to his lips, throwing a meaningful glance at the door almost directly across from theirs, behind which Piper was hopefully lying in a deep, alcohol-induced sleep.

After all, who was he to deny his pregnant wife her heart's desires?

**Author's Note:**

> updates via tumblr [@memehereagain ](https://memehereagain.tumblr.com)


End file.
